Lo que nadie sabe
by Malu Ortellado
Summary: (Nuevo Summary) Una muerte causa dolor, y de ella surge una luchadora, una lider y Reina "lo que nadie sabe" ni imagina es que alguien del pasado volverá, para atormentarla, y sentimientos de antaño resurgiran... sobrevivirá el amor?... Después de tantas lágrimas? ... Sigue esta historia y Descúbrelo (guiño de ojo) XD
1. Chapter 1 Guerra

Bueno... Este es mi primera historia de muchas mas que vendrán de la pareja dispareja Vegeta y Bulma que elaborare:-P… es que simplemente esta pareja me fascina jajaja XDXDXD… Creo que no es necesario decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero aun así lo hare., ellos son propiedad del gran mangaka Akira Toriyama.

Sin mas preámbulos, a leer! XP

1\. Guerra

xxx

* * *

Se encontraba en los aposentos reales, después de un largo viaje en la nave que había tomado prestada de su padre, el Rey de la Tierra Hakase Brief para poder regresar lo mas pronto posible a su actual planeta, Vegetasei.

Cuando se había enterado que la guerra había llegado a su fin, le consumieron las ansias de volver a su amado esposo, esas mismas ansias se apoderaban de ella como un ente que ella misma desconocía.

Y ahí estaba en la habitación que compartía con él después de haber contraído nupcias hace como un año aproximadamente

-Pero que rayos- exclamaba furiosa por no tener noticias, hace tres horas que había regresado y nadie quiso decirle nada respecto a la guerra, lo único de lo que estaba enterada es que habían regresado victoriosos -Porque se tardan tanto?- la preocupación, y la desesperación se apoderaban de ella y a eso sumándole los pocos días de embarazo que llevaba, desataba una ansiedad indescriptible -Maldito arrogante- lo maldecía a gritos al borde de un colapso nervioso, porque mierda nadie le informaba nada, lo único que le inquietaba y preocupaba era la salud de su esposo, acaso eso era una falta tan grave para que nadie quisiese decirle nada?, jamás entendería a esa raza de monos, como ella lo llamaba, y luego decían que los terrícolas eran inferiores, si que eran estúpidos.

Porque ese maldito arrogante que tenia por marido no se reportaba? –Y si le paso algo?- Genial una nueva preocupación se le sumaba –Debe estar bien, si… Cálmate Bulma, te estas imaginando cosas… debe ser por el embarazo.. Pero? y.. -Si realmente estaba gravemente herido en alguna cámara de recuperación al borde de la muerte?, y esa era la razón del porque nadie quería informarle nada?, no.. Él había prometido regresar sano y salvo, y lo mas importante vivo para ella y para su su hijo.

Conocía a su esposo… EL jamás faltaba a su palabra, seguro estaba realizando un informe acerca de la guerra – Si… si eso debe ser Vegeta puede ser arrogante, orgulloso, un guerrero poderoso , era muy responsable con los de su raza – seguía con su monologo interno, pero cuanto mas pasaban los segundos, minutos, e incluso horas, su mente no podía evitar divagar y exagerar los posibles acontecimientos con respecto a la ausencia y desaparición de su esposo.

Y es que algo dentro de ella le decía que algo andaba mal, pero el amor que sentía por Vegeta la mantenía con fuerzas y con esperanza.

Escuchaba pasos y voces en los pasillos, se dirigió a la puerta para poder escuchar bien los murmuros que de los guardias, pero al llegar a esta, los susurros cesaron, eso le convencía que nada estaba bien, y hacia que la piel se le erizara y se alojara en su corazón un poco de duda y de temor, al pensar en eso su corazón aceleraba aun ritmo alarmante, la respiración se le cortaba y el cuerpo le empezaba a temblar, iba perdiendo las fuerzas y a eso sumamos la jaqueca que amenazaba con atacar solo empeoraba las cosas. –Tranquila Bulma, Vegeta es el Rey y el siempre gana.. Siempre gana – o eso intentaba convencerse ella , Vegeta si era el Rey después de desafiar y vencer en una lucha a su padre que ahora ejercía de embajador del reino, siendo sinceros a Vegeta no le importaba ni un comino las cosas del Rey, el solo quería ser el guerrero mas fuerte del universo y así era, solo lo hizo porque ya tenia la edad para reclamar el trono de Vegetasei mientras que su padre seguía haciéndose cargo de los asuntos reales solo que con un titulo diferente. –Maldición!- cada vez perdía mas la paciencia, de que le servía ser Reina de esos monos si le negaba la información de su reino, de SU REINO -POR KAMI!... Soy la reina de este maldito planeta pero ni aun así .. AYYYYY- (oh .. oh,) empezaba a enfurecerse enserio y con ese coraje que iba en aumento se dirigió decidida a sacar información a unos de los guardias que se encontraba escoltando la puerta de su habitación, y así tal vez, descargar algo de la rabia, solo un poco (si.. como no), tomo la perilla, la giro y abrio la enorme y pesada puerta -Tu- apunto a uno de los guardias -Adentro ahora- ella usaría todo el poder que se le concedió en ese planeta, si era La Reina y no le obedecían que caso tenia ese titulo? no?- Quiero un informe detallado de todo lo referente a la guerra en este preciso momento- iba acercándose al pobre guardia que custodiaba los pasillos con tranquilidad hasta que esa criatura extraña lo apunto y lo llamo, ahora notando el humor del demonio que poseía y viéndola acercarsele como un depredador acechando a su presa empezaba a infundirle un poco de temor, ´pero solo un poco..-Lo siento mi Reina, esa información es clasifica..ca ..da -Pobre L se metio en la boca del león, y de pronto empezó a temblar como gelatina en la presencia que imponía su Reina, si ella tuviera láser en vez de ojos azules ahora mismo estaría hecho cenizas, de eso estaba mas que seguro –Información Clasificada- repitió con una tranquilidad fingida que solo anunciaba una caótica tormenta –INFORMACION CLASIFICADA?- y… explotó – QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESO SIGNIFICA RADITZ SOY TU REINA CIERTO?- el pobre hombre quedo congelado, la imagen de Bulma de un momento a otro se transformó en una figura enorme haciéndole ver como un animalito indefenso apunto de ser devorado por la bestia y atemorizado, muuuy atemorizado, alrededor de ella se notaba un aura roja que anunciaba una muerte segura y muy dolorosa , el no supo que responder, fue como si se le hubiera cortado la lengua, su Rey si que era alguien valiente, como es que le hacia para sobrevivir cerca del demonio que tenia como Mujer?- TE HICE UNA MALDITA PREGUNTA? RESPONDE!- -_-/ -Q..Que? -dijo- mi REi.. Reina?- pregunto con hilo de voz, y la garganta seca, el guardia estaba apunto de morir de un infarto si no moría a manos de esa mujer, si es que asi se le podía llamara semejante demonio -Quiero saber acerca de lo que paso en la guerra Raditz- las palabras las pronunciaba con la mandíbula apretada, si ese maldito guardia no le daba una maldita información ella misma le arrancaría la cabeza y se la tiraría a los animales del campo.

El no era ningún tonto.. no señor, supo leer entre líneas, sabia que la información que Su Reina exigía era acerca del estado de su esposo, se puso rígido con la mandíbula tensa, y ella lo noto, claro que noto la nueva posición nerviosa y dolida de su guardia y el corazón paro de latir -Raditz- pegunto con temor al oír la repuesta, porque el guardia sabia que lo que realmente quería saber, como diablos decirle la verdad?- Lo siento mi Reina, pero… -trago saliva visiblemente nervioso -El informe se la dará personalmente el Rey.. El Rey Vegeta- al oír eso, ella se aventuro a preguntar -Esta.. él.. esta..- pero antes de terminar, él se dispuso a retirar sin brindarle una información precisa- Debo volver a mi lugar su Alteza, con permiso- diciendo eso se retiro pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de dolor, sabia que lo que sentía en ese momento no era normal, no.. Era el presentimiento de algo realmente malo, que tal vez acabaría con ella.

Perdió la fuerza y se dejo caer de rodillas al frio piso, con las lagrimas deslizándose por sus delicadas mejillas –Vegeta- susurro, y se hecho a llorar, motivo? no lo sabia, porque claramente él había dicho que el Rey le daría el informe personalmente, pero entonces porque se sentía tan desdichada y miserable si el hombre que amaba estaba vivo?, porque su corazón dolía? y le decía que no todo era lo que realmente parecía –Que es.. Este presentimiento?.. Que es lo que esta pasando? que me están ocultando?- susurraba apenas para si misma con una mano temblorosa en su pecho –Su alteza- esa voz era de Raditz -El Rey pidió exige su presencia en su.. en su oficina mi Reina - y al oír eso su corazón se quebró… porque?

 ** _Continuara..._**

xxx

* * *

 ** _N/A_** : Que será lo que esta sucediendo?. Porque? Bulma se sentirá asi?, si Raditz le dijo que el Rey Vegeta le daría el informe.. que le están ocultando?.

Me agradaría saber sus opiniones acerca de este primer capitulo.. recuerden que es mi primer fic…

Nos leeremos próximamente.. #(ˆ0ˆ)# me dejan reviews? O_o

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera XDXD_


	2. Chapter 2 Dolor

Hola soy Malú jaja.. Bueno aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de "Lo que Nadie Sabe".

La idea principal era de subir un cap. cada lunes, pero no creo que podre seguir ese ritmo, entonces lo subiré cada que pueda pero no pasara de un mes, palabra!.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí la segunda parte de esta pareja explosiva!

A Leer!...

2\. Dolor

xxx

* * *

Había despertado hace dos horas, pero no hacia ademan de levantarse, no tenia ganas, no después de lo que vio, ese hombre no era su esposo.

-Vegeta –susurro y luego lagrimas desgarradoras la acompañaron en la soledad de su habitación.

 _Flas Back_

 _En los pasillos del Palacio Real del planeta Vegetasei, se veía una cabellera azul meciéndose con los pasos apresurados que daba a cada paso._

 _Bulma corría con todas las fuerzas que poseía en su menudo cuerpo, la ansiedad, el miedo, y ese maldito presentimiento que no se iba la hacían olvidarse de todos, incluso de las miradas curiosas y extrañadas que le dirigían los guardias que andaban merodeando a esas horas por el palacio._

 _Raditz le había informado que el Rey la esperaba en su oficina, y por mas que intento ponerse feliz al saber que el Rey De Vegetasei se encontraba en el planeta y nada mas que en las oficinas reales, no pudo,en lo mas profundo de su ser sabia que algo no cuadraba en esa historia, algo le ocultaban y cuando encontrara a vegeta le exigiría una explicación._

 _La Oficina estaba tan lejos realmente?, o solo era la preocupación?, lo que su vista alcanzaba a ver y su cuerpo sentir era el frio que a esas horas el planeta evocaba, ya estaban en épocas de Invierno y como siempre todo ahí era tan raro y exagerado,al punto que el invierno arrasaba con todo a su paso._

 _Por fin desde su distancia lograba ver la oficina de su esposo, estaba ansiosa de volverlo a ver, a pasos más rápidos y ansiosos fue acercándose más._

 _Al abrir la puerta sintió un frio descomunal que le erizo la piel, al contacto con el aire frio de la habitación, se fijo en los ventanales de vidrio que se encontraban abiertos y daba paso a los vientos del invierno, se dirigió a ellos para cerrarlas._

 _La habitación estaba a oscuras, todas las cosas en su lugar con excepción de los papeles regados desordenadamente sobre el escritorio, vegeta no era así de descuidado pensó._

 _Siguió buscándolo con la mirada, desde que entró en esa habitación no lo había visto._

 _-Vegeta?, estas aquí? – acaso Raditz le había hecho una broma?, si era así lo mataría en cuanto lo viera ._

 _Al sentir una presencia en la oficina fijó su vista al otro lado de la habitación, se encontraba de espaldas, mirando por los enormes ventanales._

 _Vio su espalda ancha y tensa, ese cabello tan peculiar que desafiaba a la gravedad, soltó un suspiro y se sintió algo mas tranquila, tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoica y ese pensamiento lo atribuyo a los síntomas del embarazo._

 _-Vegeta pensé que no volvería a verte! me alegra tanto que estés aquí, no es que he dudado de ti, sé que eres el hombre mas fuerte del mun…- su parloteo paró cuándo la presencia volteo a mirarla , estaba soñando cierto?, esto no podría estar pasando.. no..eso no._

– _Tu? -Fue lo último que logró articular antes de caerse, perdiéndose en la oscuridad._

 _Fin Flash Back_

-Bulma –era esa voz, esa maldita voz que solo venia agobiarla más, a recordarle y asegurarle de su triste realidad.

-Vete! –ordeno lo mas dura posible, con el dolor latente solo consiguió que de sus labios se escapara un suave susurro.

-Déjame explicarte, lo que paso es que…

En un arranque de dolor y furia se levanto de la cama en un salto y lo intimido de la forma más atemorizante que solo Bulma Brief lograría.

-No quiero escucharlo, se supone que eras su compañero y tu no.. Tu no pudiste.. PORQUE MALDICION! –empezó a golpearlo con la poca fuerza que aun poseía.

-Lo siento Bul, el me ordeno regresar, a protegerte a ti y al.. al niño –aseguro con un voz cargada de dolor.

-Era tu amigo Gokú.

-Era su decisión Bulma, el…

-No quiero… no quiero escucharlo –las lagrimas volvieron a parecer y Gokú la abrazaba en una forma consoladora.

-Tendrás que ser fuerte Bul, hazlo por el.

Él nunca fue tan bueno consolando, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de como lograr que el dolor se minimizara, solo se quedo ahí parado, con ella en sus brazos y tratando de demostrarle que el no se apartaría de su lado, que la acompañaba en su dolor.

El planeta había perdido a su valeroso Rey, Bulma perdió a su esposo y él había perdido un amigo y un gran compañero.

Jamás se perdonaría el no haberlo salvado, porque en parte fue culpa suya que El haya encontrado la muerte.

 _Flash Back_

 _La guerra había salido bien, y los saiyajines se dirigían a sus vainas orgullosos de su victoria._

 _Los soldados iban festejando su victoria rememorando como descuartizaban al oponente, estaban felices no por nada eran la raza mas poderosa de la galaxia._

 _Gokú y Vegeta iban en lo ultimo como siempre el primero reclamando el hambre que llevaba y Vegeta con su característico semblante rudo, el ceño fruncido y su pose de brazos cruzados. En su interior estaba orgulloso eran fuertes y lo acaban de demostrar una vez mas al masacrar al enemigo, y por lo otro ansioso de volver a ver a su mujer, a esa bruja azul como la llamaba de "cariño" que lo esperaba en el palacio pero conociéndola bien de seguro de había metido en problemas, esto ultimo hizo que una sonrisa se le curvara en los labios._

 _-Te lo digo enserio, me estoy muriendo de hambre vegeta, como extraño la comida de milk –al pensar en la habilidad culinaria de su mujer se escucho un gruñido proveniente de su estomago –jeje lo siento -se disculpaba con una sonrisa tonta y rascándose la cabeza._

 _-Tsk –fue lo único que nuestro adorado vegeta pronuncio, tenia la frente marcada por una venita a punto de reventar por las estupideces que decía su compañero, no podía quejarse Gokú era un buen luchador, y eso o era excusa a la idiotez que poseía, de no ser por su fuerza nadie creería que era saiyan._

 _A pocos metros de llegar a sus vainas correspondientes Vegeta sintió un fuerte ki que se aproximaba a ellos a gran velocidad._

 _Gokú no tuvo tiempo de ponerse en guardia para atacar, ya que estaba distraído pensando en la comida de su adorada esposa, no sintió al enemigo solo el impacto en su rostro que lo tiro varios metros, justo en el interior de la nave que compartiría con vegeta, ya que la suya se averió en uno de los ataques del enemigo._

 _Cuándo logro abrir los ojos, las puertas de la nave estaban siendo cerradas desde fuera y el único que conocía el código de las puertas era.._

 _-Vegeta qu.. e…que haces? –logro preguntar, la conmoción del golpe lo tenia un poco aturdido aún._

 _-Cuida de Bulma kakaroto –fue lo único que respondió antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente, y la nave accionara el regreso automático al planeta._

 _-Vegeta abre la puerta! –articulaba con desconcierto, porque vegeta cerraba la puerta?, se preguntaba._

 _Al no tener respuesta de su compañero se dirigió a las cabinas, fijó su vista en la ventana, lo ultimo que logró ver fue a Vegeta peleando con un adversario sobreviviente de la guerra por lo que notó por sus heridas, y luego al planeta explotar con ellos dos._

 _-Modo hibernación encendido automático - informo la A.I de la nave._

 _-Vegeta –Fue lo ultimo qué llego a pronunciar antes de caer al suelo rendido a causa de los gases._

 _Al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en una de las maquinas de recuperación del laboratorio, al parecer la explosión del planeta había impactado con su nave y el estando inconsciente por el modo hibernación salió herido._

 _Los soldados tampoco se percataron de nada ya muchos estaban registrando las coordenadas y el modo hibernación, nadie pudo hacer nada para salvar a su Rey._

 _Fin Flash Back_

El sentimiento de culpa no se iba de hecho se sentía peor viendo el estado en el que se encontraba Bulma, el cumpliría su palabra, la protegería a costa de su propia vida, se lo debía a él.

 ** _Continuara..._**

xxx

* * *

Holaaaa… que les pareció? , a mi particularmente me encanto! OMG de apoco iremos indagando que fue lo que reamente pasó, las consecuencias y reacciones que causara la muerte de vegeta para con los personajes

Déjenme saber si les gusto o no las ideas locas de esta principiante con sus coquetos r _eview_ s jaja..

Me gustaría agradecerle a Kibi Brief una excelente escritora por sus consejos y pedirle por este medio que actualice EL TRATO jaja espero que te haya gustado kibi de todo corazón.

Me despido…

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera XDXD_


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontaciones

Holaaaaaaa…. aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les guste enserio, y no olviden de dejarme sus reviews, para saber si les gusta, sin mas preámbulos…

A leer!

3\. Confrontaciones

xxx

* * *

Como se atrevían a decirle que el dolor pasaría, que con el tiempo se resignaría, y lo superaría, había perdido a su esposo POR KAMI!, que nadie comprendía eso?, acaso no sabían que cada retazo de su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, por su ausencia?, que le faltaba el aire, y costaba respirar?, que al despertar se encontraría fría y sola, que viviría sin sus caricias y no volvería a sentir el calor de su piel, que llegando la noche, el ya no regresaría, acaso era tan complicado, comprender su dolor, que estaba muriéndose lentamente?, que después de hoy ya no podría conciliar las ganas de vivir, que su cuerpo solo clamaba por él y nada mas que él.

Como realmente debería sentirse al saber que el hombre que ama, el padre de su hijo ya no regresaría? como seguir adelante si las fuerzas se esfumaban como si fuesen polvos lanzadas al viento? como siquiera mantener la esperanza de que todo esto sea un simple sueño? que mañana al despertar, sentirá su cálido aliento golpeando su cuello como si fuese una dulce caricia, que sus brazos rodeen su cintura en un abrazo protector y posesivo, y al abrir sus ojos, lo vería despierto, observándola, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios, esa la que encandila tu piel, y logra que te rindas ante su presencia, y qué en sus ojos reflejen el brillo cómplice, perderte en ellos, ese que parece ser un mar profundo, el mismo que te transforma y te invita a tocar el cielo con las manos, ver en ellos la promesa inminente de una mañana llena de pasión, esa mirada que logra despertar en tu cuerpo un deseo incontrolable, y que con sólo escuchar su voz, sea capaz de llevarte hasta los ínfimos rincones de lo imposible, que tu corazón palpite con ansias, y rueguen por sus atenciones.

No… jamás lograrían llegar a comprender la magnitud de su dolor, que él ya no la tomaría en sus brazos, que ya no le susurraría en sus oídos la locura que lo embarga cuando esta con ella.

Díganme como puedo hacer para olvidar este dolor que me desgarra el alma, si lo saben, tan solo díganme como no sentirme morir, como seguir despertándome y no verlo a mi lado, díganme como soñar si el ya no estará en ellos, díganme cual será el motivo de mis sonrisas, como borrar sus huellas marcadas en mi piel, en mi alma y corazón, si a cada paso que doy lo recuerdo, lo escucho llamarme y por mas que lo busque, jamás lo encontrare, imaginar su voz en el silencio, aquella que me eriza la piel y me pone los pelos de punta, verlo caminar por los pasillos, sin realmente estar allí, su recuerdo es como los polvos estelares, sabes que esta ahí, pero no lo puedes tocar ni ver, y eso… eso realmente duele.

Esa es la realidad, una tan intensa que diría, que soy capaz hasta de tocarlo, lo imagino diciéndome que soy una mujer tonta, al dejarme vencer por nimiedades como la muerte, y saber que tiene razón, me vuelven las ganas de llorar, y sé que eso es imposible, porque mis ojos es tan secos de tanto llanto, y sólo por él, me levantaré y le demostraré de lo que estoy echa, haré que se enorgullezca de la mujer que escogió como compañera, y aunque mi corazón jamás acepte a otro hombre, lucharé por este Reino y que Vegeta (padre) se olvide de sus deseos de volver a convertirse en Rey, nadie, jamás ocupará el puesto de su esposo, ese legado solo le correspondía a su hijo Trunks, al fruto de su amor con Vegeta, el que crecía en su vientre, la prueba más grande que existe, donde un saiyajin puede llegar a amar, y no tomarlo como debilidad.

Basta de llantos y reproches, debía proteger el fututo de su hijo, porque cuando el Planeta entero sepa que solo ella Reinaría, y comandaría a todos, se alzarían en rebelión, porque esos monos arrogantes jamás aceptarían a una debilucha como líder y ahí es dónde Vegeta (padre) tomaría ventaja para volver asumir su antiguo puesto, ella no era estúpida, no señor, sabía perfectamente que jamás le agradó la idea de perder el trono ante su hijo, que la vergüenza de ser superado por su crío, marcaría su patética existencia.

Debía buscar una forma de asegurar su estadía en el planeta, cuando se enteren de sus planes, no dudarán en mandarla al más allá, sería un obstáculo para él " _REY_ ", ese imbécil.

Cuando Raditz le informo que el "Rey" la esperaba en las oficinas reales, supo que algo andaba mal, Vegeta jamás la llamaría en ese lugar, y lo confirmo cuándo los soldados que andaban merodeando por el castillo, le dirigieron una mirada dolida y de compasión, pero como toda mujer enamorada, en su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que todo fuese ideas suyas, causadas por el embarazo, pero no fue así, todo se desmoronó, cuando la figura tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente, volteó a mirarla, supo que ese Vegeta no era su esposo, era su suegro, y por la conmoción, solo atinó a desmayarse.

Si ese hombre pensaba que dirigiría su _REINO_ estaba realmente equivocado, la gran Bulma Brief tenía un plan en mente, y antes que ésta salga a la luz, y realizarlo como se debía, tendría que protegerse a ella y a su retoño, y en un planeta tan inhóspito, no podía confiar en nadie.

Ya las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, e iba aprovechar la situación, mientras el planeta se recupera, de los recientes acontecimientos, como la guerra y la muerte de Vegeta, llevaría a cabo la primera parte y por ende la más importante de su plan, es conseguir un artefacto que sirva como escudo, esa parte era pan comido, hace ya un tiempo, cuando estaba creando las nuevas armaduras para los soldados y su esposo, descubrió que podía reforzarlos, incrementando la capacidad de protección y dándole mas resistencia, algo así como lo Home-Bots con los cuales Vegeta entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, al no conseguir crearlos a tiempo para la guerra, la había guardado en una gaveta escondida bajo su cama, con los otros proyectos importantes, en Vegetasei, todos eran como buitres esperando que mueras, para alimentarse de ti.

Después de dos días de haber enviudado, tomo la importante decisión de que ya era tiempo de luchar, no olvidaría el dolor de una pérdida, pero eso no significaba que se dejaría vencer por mas tentador que sonase, su obligación era proteger los deseos de su ahora ausente esposo, y es que vegeta, quería un heredero, que cuando tuviese la edad ideal, entrenase con él, y se formase como un guerrero, digno de admiración y respeto, su anhelo, es que su primogénito se volviese mucho mas fuerte que él mismo, que consiguiese convertirse en el _Legendario Súper Saiyan_ **,** y así eliminar a sus enemigos, y gobernase la galaxia, y si las cosas no ocurriesen así, y en vez de niño, viniese una niña, sería su princesa, la segunda mujer que le haría sentir calor en el corazón, claro la primera siempre sería Bulma, algo en su interior, en lo mas profundo de su ser, le decía que sería un maravilloso niño, y con eso su determinación de proteger, lo que Vegeta les había dejado como legado, surgía de las cenizas, y brillaba como el sol mismo, fuerte y deslumbrante.

Ahora mismo, tecleaba las fórmulas a gran velocidad, antes que cualquier soldado fisgón la descubriese, y la delatase frente al _Rey,_ lo último que quería era que la pongan bajo vigilancia, y así atrasarla en sus planes, pronto desconfiaría de ella por el único motivo que de un día para otro haya dejado su duelo, después de haber dicho y jurado cuanto amaba a su esposo, era normal al dudar no?

Al escuchar pasos, quedo quieta, hasta regulando su respiración, si, suena paranoico, pero esa bola de monos, tenían un sentido de la audición realmente buena, no quería realizar ningún movimiento brusco que la delatase dentro del laboratorio, pasaron los minutos, y nada ocurría, tampoco quería correr el riesgo que acabasen con su vida en un instante, un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la habitación, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, y mas al ver entrar a su _suegro_ con una sonrisa retorcida, y dirigirse hacia ella.

—Maldita perra —rugió con odio, el mandatario — que planeas? no sé, como una mujerzuela como tú, logro amarrar a mi hijo, pero ahora mismo acabare con tu vida, maldita sanguijuela, ya me tienes harto —Alzo la palma de su mano derecha, formando en ella una bola de energía.

—Acaso piensa matarme su _majestad_ —artículo, con falsa valentía, con un poco de ironía al mencionar su status, lo cierto es que internamente estaba temblando de miedo, el pánico iba tomando control de su cuerpo y en cualquier momento sus piernas flaquearían y caería al frio piso—si me mata el reino entero se pondrá en contra de usted, y no pararan hasta darle caza—afirmo con soberbia.

—Eso es lo que crees? Yo sólo diría, que pensabas traicionar al reino, y ellos alabarán mi nombre, por acabar tu miserable existencia—ese maldito…. pensó con furia.

Los dos se confrontaban con la mirada, de una manera donde el odio era hasta palpable, en la habitación, las cosas se volvían mas tensas a cada segundo que pasaba, Bulma lo miraba con odio genuino, y ella sabia que para ese maldito simio, nunca fue agradable ni la _correcta_ para su hijo, por no ser una guerrera de élite, como las guerreras, y si una mujer débil, por ser terrícola, por eso mismo siempre sintió el desprecio de su _suegro,_ y el sentimiento era mutuo, ese hombre era detestable.

Sin dejar de retarlo con la mirada, disimuladamente movió las manos en dirección al artefacto que le aseguraría un día mas de vida, Pero Vegeta (padre) noto el movimiento, y sin ningún sentimiento más que el placer mismo de aniquilar al enemigo, lanzo la bola de energía que tenia formada en la mano derecha a su menudo cuerpo, y la Reina de Vegetasei, después del impacto fue a parar a 5 metros de distancia, estampándose, contra las paredes metálicas, del lugar, y a segundos después, los escombros, ya no teniendo resistencia cayeron, logrando un estrepitoso temblor.

Cuando el polvo fue disipándose poco a poco, solo se lograba ver unas mechas azules entre los escombros, mechas pertenecientes a la reina Bulma Brief.

Vegeta (padre) con una mueca que denotaba las más pura, atemorizante y asquerosa satisfacción, se volteo para dirigirse a la salida, cuando un...

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

xxx

Que tal?, les gusto?, el capitulo 3 de _lo que nadie sabe?,_ si es asi, déjenmelo saber con un review, siiiii jajaja que tengan un buen fin de semana, les desea esta loca intento de escritora….\ (^_^)/

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera XDXD_


	4. Chapter 4 Rumores

4\. Rumores.

xxx

* * *

La muerte del joven Rey Vegeta había traído consigo muchos rumores, como que lo habían asesinado apropósito para evitar que siguiera sometiendo a planetas con fuerzas inferiores a los de su raza, que Freezer lo había aniquilado para evitar que lo matase después de conseguir la legendaria súper transformación, que fue su padre el responsable por el simple hecho de haberlo vencido en combate y accedido al trono, para la gente era normal este tipo de reacción conociendo los orgullosos que eran ellos, el ultimo rumor que llego a oídos de todos, hasta del mas sordo es la que parecía mas verídica era que fue su propia esposa quién había contratado a alguien para matarlo, dieron mas credibilidad a esta parte de la historia ya que se sabia que los humanos eran una raza inferior y siendo humana la cónyuge del gobernante era normal que tratara de protegerse no?... acaso en todas las especies eran así? que corrieran rumores de canto a canto sin saber realmente el trasfondo de todo? acaso los humanos no eran la excepción a los chismorreos a costas de los demás? vaya! eso era nuevo.

Por todo el universo se supo de la terrible muerte del mandatario saiyan, a algunos los sorprendió, otros se alegraron por que era un paso mas a la "libertad" y a unos cuantos simplemente les importo un comino, era el sentido de la vida después de todo cierto? naces, creces, te reproduces y por ultimo mueres, era eso lo normal, pero al parecer los habitantes del planeta Vegetasei veían como una oportunidad de ser reconocido por sus "hazañas" tras una ardua lucha, llegando a la victoria y esta llevándose sus vidas, donde estaba el sentido de buscar tu propia muerte? acaso valía algo el ser "reconocido" y no estar ahí para gozarlo? si que estaba locos estos saiyans.

Duró unas semanas la conmoción por tal episodio desagradable… un guerrero explotando con un planeta. La gente iba perdiendo interés en dicho asunto, lo normal, el "asunto" ya estaba sobre-valorado solo aguardaban a que algo nuevo saliese para ser la comidilla de aquellos seres mal intencionados y exagerados… tras unos breves días un nuevo rumor surgió , uno que daría mucho de que hablar ya que era algo muy magnifico para ser verdad, "la viuda del Rey había vencido al embajador de Vegetasei" o sea su suegro el padre de su difundo esposo, bueno se empezó las habladurías de que, el embajador y la viuda mantenían una relación a expensas del Rey cuando este aún estaba vivo, que el embajador no resistió el rechazo de la mujer tras haberle propuesto pasarse por su cama una noche , o que esta encontró a su "amante" con otra mujer, nadie sabia la verdadera razón, y en este nuevo fragmento también hablaron de que tal vez ese fue el motivo principal que los llevases a matar a Vegeta _hijo_ para que tanto _Bulma_ como su " _amante_ " vivieran su romance sin tapujos, vaya cosa que uno se inventaba, siempre buscaban la forma de meter un dedo en la llaga que aún no sanaba, tal vez los humanos no eran los únicos que se metían en la vida de los demás, uno se creaba su propia historia, uno que rayaba lo absurdo solo para mantenerse _actualizada_ lo que nadie imaginaba que el la atacó como único propósito el aniquilarla a _ella_ y al pequeño ser que crecía en su interior _,_ para así hacerse valer y volver al control absoluto del planeta, sin ningún contratiempo.

Vegeta _padre_ estaba seguro que por causa de esa maldita mujer su hijo había muerto, ya sus entrenamientos eran escasos, ella lo acaparaba todo por kami! tenia sus motivaciones para querer matarla no? ella era la única responsable de que su hijo estuviese muerto ahora!.

Los rumores no tardaron en esparcirse por los rincones de la galaxia, hasta llegar a los oídos de la mano derecha del gran Freezer _… Zarbón_ , este se encontraba en el mercado negro realizando guardias de rutina por órdenes de su _jefe,_ estaba frente a un espejo de mano colocando un mechón rebelde que se le había saltado a su _hermoso_ rostro cuando de repente escucho los nuevos chismes que por esos lados... nunca faltaban.

— _Escuchaste lo que sucedió con el embajador de Vegetasei?_

— _Tu también lo escuchaste?_

— _Si… lo puedes creer? la viuda del Rey acabo con el! literalmente hermano._

— _Siii… es alucinante cierto?._

— _Ni que lo digas!_

Por un momento dejo su imagen a segundo plano _(lo se… increíble verdad jaja)_ cambiando el sentido del espejo que traía en manos y girándolo a 60° de su estado inicial para enfocarlos a los dos sujetos tras él _,_ agudizando sus sentidos a la vez para poder escuchar mejor, él no era ningún chismoso pero tal vez esa información le sea útil a su amo freezer.

Dos tipos se ponían al corriente de lo que últimamente estaba pasando o rumoreando mejor dicho… el primero era un sujeto regordete y el otro algo flacucho y un poco más alto que el primero, ambos provenientes de la raza namekuseiyin, por lo que pudo nota por sus apariencias.

— _Dicen que esa mujer, es de infarto, a que se referirán? (los namekianos son asexuados)_

— _Si también escuche eso, al parecer es muy hermosa._

— _aaaah!... jaja— los dos comenzaron a reí antes expresiones lingüísticas tan raras, así fueron alejándose y mezclándose con los demás transeúntes del local, ello jamás llegarían a comprender las sensaciones que implicaban las relaciones amatorias, los namekianos no entendían porque todos lo seres vivos tendían al contacto físico._

 _._

 _._

Una nave surcaba por el espacio con apaciguedad, donde el que se auto-proclamaba soberano del universo _(freezer)_ se encontraba sentado en su silla flotante fijando su vista por el gran ventanal de su cabina de mando con la pierna derecha encima de la otra, una copa de vino en su mano y su rostro recargada con la otra, iba pensando en que ya era tiempo de tomar control absoluto del planeta donde habitaba esos simios, cuando el leve rechinar de la puerta metálica al abrirse lo sacó de sus cavilaciones mentales… al dirigir la vista a la persona que había abierto, sonrió con suficiencia, su leal soldado se encontraba de rodillas reverenciándolo, (cosa del que nunca se cansaba).

—Dime Zarbón, que es tan importante para que importunes mi descanso?—preguntaba al hombre frente a él, Zarbón siempre ingresaba así cuando traía noticias suculentas, por ende… no había deje de reproche en su voz.

—Mi señor, he oído rumores acerca del planeta Vegetasei, rumores—hizo una leve pausa aumentando la tensión en la sala—que se… que serán de su agrado, o tal vez no.

—Rumores dices?—Pregunto curioso, con una ceja alzada y meciendo la copa de vino para que el sabor fuese mas... exquisito, casi nunca le venia rumores buenos de ese lugar, por lo que mejor se bebía lo que tenía en la mano, para que su humor no explotará al soldado frente a él, no entendía como cosas tan mundanas apaciguaba un poco su furia.

Cuando se entero que uno de sus guerreros predilectos, estaba por lograr la legendaria transformación, ordeno un barril enteró, cuando las aguas estaban un poco mas calmados, ideo un plan para eliminar a aquel que algún día seria su sucesor, sin que nadie sospechase de él.

Convenció a los habitantes de _zarco_ a generar una guerra retando a los saiyans, sabiendo perfectamente que estos no tendrían ninguna chance contra un planeta de asesinos.

.

.

 _ **Flash Back**_

…

 _ **P**_ _laneta Zarco_

…

— _Señor freezer, a que debo el honor de su llamada—decía un hombre tras la pantalla de conversación interestelar._

— _Oh!, espero que mi llamada no sea imprudente, odiaría molestar Rey Cronk, solo pasaba por el planeta y quise saludar y preguntar como va el tratado con los… saiyans—decía este mirando sus uñas azules, como si el tema no fuese con el, mucho menos de su incumbencia._

 _El sabia perfectamente que aquel tratado era secreta, los zarcos y saiyan se unirían para poder derrocar a freezer, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al Soberano de dicho planeta, se suponía que nadie debía hablar de aquello, la única conclusión a la que llego El Rey Cronk es que había un informante de freezer o…_

— _oh… no te sorprendas me lo dijeron los propios saiyan, ellos planean…_

 _Freezer adoraba sembrar la cizaña en la semilla, y como quería salir bien librado en el asunto, no le importo torturar y aniquilar a… algunas piezas del tratado, le encantaba los rostros desencajados tanto de asombro como de incertidumbre, justo como lo tenia el hombre tras la pantalla, la maldad tenia su lado divertido._

— _Mi señor, podría continuar por favor… que es lo que ellos planean—acaso era verdad lo que el pensaba? acaso ellos…_

— _Planean matarte—soltó como si dijese que el cielo era azul y que los peces nadaban en el agua, algo… casual._

— _Co…como lo sabe?—entonces? estaba en lo correcto eso de unir fuerzas y derrocar a freezer eran solo artimañas?_

— _Acaso dudas de mi Cronk?, porque mentiría…me ofendes—dijo llevando una mano al pecho como si lo apuñalasen._

— _No mi señor, solo que yo pensé que…—tras una leve pausa en lo que parecía perderse en sus propios pensamientos, mencionó lo siguiente—los atacaremos nosotros primero mi señor y le aseguro que ganaremos._

— _oh! no… no… no es necesario llegar a tanto Cronk—Perfecto todo estaba saliendo como él quería— tal vez conversando lleguen un acuerdo._

— _No arriesgare a mi pueblo señor Freezer—estaba convencido, esos malditos no los atraparían desprevenidos._

— _En ese caso Cronk, te aconsejo acabar especialmente con su líder, quien sabe…matándolo tal vez sus guerreros desistan._

— _Así será mi señor—y la conversación se corto… si su plan era perfecto y el… no se mancharía las manos con seres tan insignificantes_

.

.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

.

Los inútiles de los Zarcos tomaron desprevenidos a los saiyans si… pero no contaba que Vegeta y sus soldados los acabarían tan rápidos, ese maldito se había hecho más fuerte que nunca, y tras una leve distracción de su mano derecha (Gokú) el mismo tuvo que terminar la tarea.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

 _._

* * *

xxx

.

holaaaa…. aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo jaja seguí el consejo y tenemos nuevo sumary!...

Bueno vimos una parte de la historia tras la muerte de Vegeta, quien diría que freezer estaba metido en lo de la guerra! maldito lagarto afeminado…

Sean sinceros conmigo, díganme si les gusta o no la historia, para asi saber si la continuo o no.

Sin mas preámbulos esta loca se despide

.

QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO... HABRÁ UN FLASH BACK DE COMO TERMINO LA PELEA DEL EMBAJADOR CON BULMA hasta la proxima... :-)

.

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera XDXD_

 _._

09/10/2016


	5. Chapter 5 Flash back

Flash back

.

xxx

* * *

Aun sentía las incesantes pulsaciones en su espalda, la herida había sanado ya días atrás, las células saiyajin se regeneraban a una velocidad increíble, para así de poder durar más en el campo de batalla, por ese medio, el cuerpo de un saiyan ganaba mas fuerza y poder, por algo eran conocidos como la raza más poderosa del universo.

Pero la humillación de ser derrotado por alguien inferior, esa herida en sí, costaba más en sanar, más aún, cuándo consideras al oponente una miseria, y al final ser derrotado por _ese_ a quién has subestimado.

Él no llego a imaginar que esa humana pudiera conseguir tal fuerza, esa idea jamás cruzó por la mente, del alguna vez monarca del planeta, en su cabeza, no concebía que una zarrapastrosa chiquilla le pudiera infligir tal daño, al grado de estar 5 días en un tanque de regeneración, esa posibilidad, jamás la consideró, para qué, si era _algo, imposible_.

"ÉL", al que alguna vez todos reverenciaban, temían y admiraban, de ese… ya hombre, no quedaba rastro alguno, esa maldita mujer se encargó de pisotear, el último gramo de orgullo que le quedaba, su nombre quedó manchado, pisoteado, masacrado en aquella batalla donde _él_ … perdió, contra la _soberana_ o _Diosa Azul_ como la llamaban ahora.

Ese sentimiento de derrota era lo que picaba, ardía en su interior, un hombre como él, alguien orgulloso y _poderoso,_ ser prácticamente obligado a arrodillarse frente a la mujer a la que tenia como objetivo erradicar del basto universo.

.

 _5 DIAS ATRÁS._

 _._

 _Se dirigía al laboratorio, dónde esa maldita mujer estaba, había ordenado seguirla y mantenerla vigilada hace tiempo, buscaba un sólo motivo convincente para asesinarla, nada seria tan satisfactorio como el hecho de eliminar a esa criatura insoportable._

 _En su vida había sentido un odio tan inmenso, cómo la que ahora sentía por esa criatura, con cada paso, ese resentimiento iba en aumento, lo sentía en el cuerpo, en cómo sus músculos se volvían tensos; sus manos cerrados en un puño, tanto que sentía que la piel se desgarraba, brotando de ellas gotas de sangre; ella… y sólo ella, era la culpable de que Vegeta SÚ Primogénito estuviese muerto, si ella no hubiera aparecido en el planeta con una invitación formal para su fiesta, tal vez su hijo no se hubiese encaprichado._

 _Por esa mujer dejó de entrenar como se debía, volviéndose débil, siendo eso, el detonante que lo llevó a la muerte, y él, ahora, cobraría venganza, ese era SU deber y nada sería tan satisfactorio como el llevarlo a cabo, total… ganas no le faltaban._

 _Deseaba tomar su frágil y delgado cuello, y romperlo, como si de un insecto se tratase, seria delicioso, escuchar, un último suspiro emitir de esa boca irritante, para luego, arrojarla al suelo, sin vida, tal vez así su dolor se calmaría un poco, o eso era, lo que el Hombre pensaba y/o… esperaba_

 _Aún quedaba Tarble, su hijo menor, y segundo al tomar el puesto de Rey, si el primero se encontraba indispuesto, como era el caso; Pero desgraciadamente, había nacido con un nivel de pelea muy inferior al de los demás plebeyos; por así decirlo, y los soldados saiyans, no aceptarían a un Soberano más débil que ellos mismos, si el asumiese tal cargo, lo aniquilarían en el mismo instante en que el pisase el salón del trono, cosa que no deseaba, ya había perdido a un hijo, no quería perder a Tarble también._

 _Este, era débil si de luchas se hablase, pero poseía una basta inteligencia, envidada, por muchos, pero dicha "virtud" no sería vista de buena forma por los soldados, a ellos, solo les gustaba aniquilar, y sentir la sangre correrles por las manos, un sentimiento de todo un sanguinario guerrero, que el mismo compartía, junto con ellos._

 _Vegeta (Padre) siendo un hombre de apariencia frívola, dueño de un carácter de los mil demonios; cuya lengua afilada, podría ser comparada con la de un experto en manipulaciones, ese hombre, también amaba a sus dos hijos, claro que los amaba, eran sus críos después de todo, el primero, era imagen y semejanza suya; alguien que ambicionaba el poder y a quién no le temblaba la mano para aniquilar a los que estorbaban; alguien digno para ser nombrado Rey; Tarble en cambio, sacó la inteligencia y carácter apacible de su mujer "Vilandra" una mujer realmente encantadora, con quien aprendió el afecto, que en ese planeta, era visto como signo de debilidad, cuándo ella marchó, el juró que protegería a sus retoños, pero lamentablemente, tal promesa no pudo cumplirse._

 _El dio todo de sí, para alejar a esa mujer de su hijo, pero ella se le había metido por los ojos, seduciéndolo, usando su "belleza" y "encanto" para embrujarlo; Vegeta(Padre) llegó a desconfiar que ese "Amor" que una vez escuchó a Tarble pronunciar, a cuándo se refería a la relación de Vegeta con esa mujer, estaba seguro que ella había utilizado algún truco o magia como llamaban los terrícolas, no podía concebir que vegeta se enamorase de una mujer como… ella, eso para él, era "imposible"._

 _La promesa a su adorada y dulce mujer, quedó como simple palabras, que el viento tomo la libertad de llevarlas consigo, porque tal hecho fue rota, y lo supo, cuándo su hijo anunció, su unión con la humana._

 _Ya no tenía caso recordar el pasado, ya su hijo no volvería, y no se arriesgaría a perder al otro también, y por supuesto no permitiría que esa Zorra quedase como Reina del lugar._

 _Tampoco tenia ganas de engendrar otro posible heredero, El simplemente, no podía tocar a otra mujer que no fuese "ella" su compañera, el Día que ella partió de este mundo, se llevo con ella sus deseos, anhelos y ambiciones, el solo viviría y protegería a sus hijos, porque "amor" y "deseo" solo lo sintió con ella… su siempre amada Vilandra._

 _La única esperanza que restaba, era que Tarble engendrara a un crío poderoso, digno de la casa Ouji, para gobernar el imperio saiyajin, o eso… es lo que esperaba él, no permitiría que nadie ocupase ese "lugar" nadie, que no fuese su descendencia._

 _..._

 _Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba los laboratorios del castillo, vio a sus soldados custodiando las puertas del lugar, atentos a cualquier orden suyo, las ansias de acabar con ella, era lo único que todo su cuerpo clamaba, para así calmar un poco ese odio y el dolor que en su interior sentía._

 _AL abrir las puertas metálicas, la vio parada cerca de unos escritorios, donde había muchos objetos que el desconocía, y en lo que parecía, que ella estaba trabajando, naturalmente como el esperaba, ella, temblaba presa del pavor, incluso, podía sentir el temor emanando de su frágil, y era un regocijo para él._

— _Maldita perra_ _—_ _rugió con odio puro, cada sentido de su cuerpo clamaban que fuese por ella, y romper su cuello en menos de 1 segundo, pero la parte salvaje, rogaba que la hiciera sufrir y suplicar que le perdonase la vida, oh… eso sería tan reconfortante, escuchar sus chillidos como suplica; oír, como cada hueso de su cuerpo, siendo roto por el, oh… claro que adoraría eso_ _—_ _Que planeas? no sé como una mujerzuela como tú, logró amarrar a mi hijo, pero ahora mismo acabaré con tu vida, maldita sanguijuela, ya me tienes harto_ _—era la verdad, la odió; la odió en el instante en que, recibió un comunicado de su visita al planeta; la odió, cuando puso un pie en el castillo; la odió más que nada, cuándo vio en sus ojos, la chispa del deseo, al conocer a Vegeta, heredero al trono del reino, y que, éste a su vez, correspondiese con una sonrisa divertida; y cómo olvidar, el día en que Vegeta le informó, que la esposaría, en ese momento, la odió mas que a nada en la vida._

 _Ahora, la tenia en frente, frágil y susceptible a él, como una presa débil, que sabía de ante mano que sería aniquilado por un depredador; alzó la mano, para formar una bola de ki, y acabar con ella; simplemente, ya no aguantaba estar en su presencia, su olor le retorcía el estómago, como es que Vegeta aguantaba estar cerca ella?._

— _Acaso piensa matarme su majestad—esa maldita mujer, aun sabiendo que tenía los minutos contados osaba desafiarlo? debía reconocerlo, esa chiquilla tenia agallas, pero eso no era suficiente para redimirse frente a él—si me mata, el reino entero se pondrá en contra de usted, y no pararán hasta darle caza._

— _Eso es lo que crees? yo, solo diría, que pensabas traicionar al reino, y ellos alabarán mi nombre, por acabar tu miserable existencia—ya era suficiente estar en la misma habitación que ella, esa chiquilla simplemente lo sacaba de sus casillas._

 _Deseaba callarle la boca, extinguirla, y saberse el asesino de esa mujer, algo como eso, no lo había sentido jamás, el hecho de acabarla con un simple rayo, era una dicha reconfortante._

 _Habiendo lanzado el rayo, contra la persona de Bulma, se sintió en calma, como si un peso, se le hubiera quitado de los hombros, inhalo el dulce aroma de los escombros chamuscados, causado por su ataque, y ver como los mechones zafiros de esa mujer, yacían en calma en el pavimento, sin vida, fue como un respiro reparador para su cuerpo, y alma._

 _Con una sonrisa, que denotaba las más pura, atemorizante y asquerosa satisfacción, se volteó dirigiéndose a la salida, entonces notó que sus soldados se encontraban en modo defensivo, como esperando un ataque._

— _Pero que Rayos sucede con ustedes?—Fue la única pregunta, que su mente abrumada logro articular, cada uno de los soldados iban retrocediendo, a pasos lentos, con la mirada al frente, logró ver que algunos empuñaban sus armas, listos para un contrataque, pero el no sentía nada, solo sus débiles ki en esa habitación. Cuando, iba voltear hacia atrás, un fuerte dolor azotó su espalda, uno… que lo tiró literalmente hasta ponerlo de rodillas al suelo—QUE RAYOS!—rugió con fuerza, quien osaba atacarlo?._

 _Entonces la vio, a ella… a esa mujer, que minutos atrás yacía bajo los escombros de una pared destrozada por su rayo; que carajos estaba sucediendo?, Maldita mujer, dijo para sí mismo, si alguna vez pensó que era una bruja, ahora estaba seguro, como rayos sobrevivió? y lo mas importante, que era esa aura azul que rodeaba su cuerpo?, no lograba entender nada, su mente no podía formar ninguna teoría de que era "eso" o "ella" mucho menos idear una táctica de ataque o en el peor de los casos… una de defensa, además de que el dolor no le dejaba pensar con claridad, y el charco de sangre que se formaba bajo el, producto de la herida, no ayudaba mucho._

 _Intentó lanzar otro rayo para medir la fuerza de su "oponente", pero ella solo lo esquivó como si fuese nada, d_ e donde había sacado tano poder?, como o… cuando sucedió? y el ni enterado del caso _, logró lanzar otra bola de ki, pero ella lo mandó a volar con un simple manotazo, d ando la impresión de que era un insecto._

— _Sorprendido majestad?—era broma?, se estaba burlando de él…_

— _QU… que, que eres?—fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, estaba muy sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo, y su herida, solo ardía, y cada gota de sangre que se le resbalaba de las manos iba sintiéndose más y más débil, al punto de ir perdiendo la noción de los hechos._

— _Esto, es solo una parte de mi poder Vegeta—una parte?, de que carajos estaba hablando?—Ustedes—dijo apuntando a los guardias—irán ahora mismo a informar a todo el planeta y a cualquier habitante, que ha surgido una nueva soberana, que… "la Diosa Azul" tomará el mando de Vegetasei —_ QUE? estaba bromeando, ella soberana de su planeta? _—Acaso no me escuchan—ya que nadie tomaba en cuenta sus palabras, ella, con una velocidad increíble, despareció de su frente._

— _A donde fue?—como es que pudo desaparecerse así como asi?, un ruido a sus espaldas llamo su atención, y la vio, la vio sujetando del cuello a un guardia y levantándolo al aire como si no pesara nada._

— _Desde ahora, yo soy la nueva Reina y única soberana de este maldito planeta, hasta que mi hijo nazca…entendido?—_ lo estaba amenazando, ella? a un guardia, un guardia saiyajin?, y que era eso de su hijo? acaso ella?... ella daría un heredero a su Hijo muerto?.— _Entendido?—volvió a preguntar con furia, y desde su posición podía escuchar los crujidos óseos del guardia, ella… no estaba jugando._

— _S…Si—por la fuerza que ella ejercía, se le dificultaba un poco discernir lo que decía._

— _Si…Que?—esa, era una orden._

— _S…si…SI mi Reina_

— _Perfecto, y ustedes—dijo mirando a los demás—Hagan lo mismo… ahora._

— _S… ssi Su ma…majestad._

— _Bien… QUE ESPERAN?—y ante esta orden, nadie refutó nada y cada uno de ellos fueron disparados por la puerta de salida, pavoridos de sufrir el mismo destino que el soldado en sus garras—Y Tu, llevaras al embajador a uno de los tanques de atrás y me lo llevarás cuando despierte, entendido?_

— _Si…mi Reina—_

— _Bien—y lo lanzo al piso como basura, aun siendo espectador de lo que frente a sus ojos sucedía, aun así, no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, la vio alejarse hasta la salida; cuándo él pensó que esa mujer estaba por marcharse pronunció unas palabras que lo dejaron helado._

— _Yo no soy tu enemiga Vegeta—y luego todo se tornó oscuro_

 _Fin de la retrospectiva._

 _._

 _._

Ahora era custodiado por los guardias que alguna vez estuvieron bajo su mando, llevado como un prisionero hasta la sala del trono, junto a la _soberana_ de Vegetasei.

Porque ella habrá ordenado verlo, y lo que ansiaba mas, era saber, acerca de esos poderes de los que fue espectador, incluso, victima; pero la idea que cruzaba su mente, y lo persiguió durante su estadía en el tanque de recuperación, fueron aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su _enemiga_

* * *

xxx

.

Bien, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, les había prometido Pretendientes para este capitulo pero también un flash back de como termino aquella pelea, creo que, se me alargó un poco el tema, y no los quería fatigar con antas letrAs, asi que, les dejo flash back, y pretendientes será en la prox. actualización... disculpen por la tardanza siii...

Espero que les guste como quedo este capitulo, y muchas gracias a los que leen, siempre es beno saber que les esta gustando mis locas ideas, es un placer escribir para ustedes.

Sin mas que agregar... feliz resto de jornada

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera XDXD_

 _._

13/11/2016


End file.
